


A Nighttime Visitor

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Biology, Breasts, Commissioned, Decepticon/Unaffiliated, F/M, Groping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mid-War, Oral Sex, Pre-Episode 01, Riding, Robots, Starscream being Starscream, Teasing, Tsundere, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: On a lonely night in a sector lost to the war, a young medic is visited by a seeker she loathed at the same time that she admired - Starscream - and finds herself lost in a night of passion and unspoken emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. Venway is an original character that does not belong to me.

Venway’s eyes stared ahead into the dark night sky of Cybertron, the stars giving her only so much company as the books closed on another day of wandering this torn planet. She had found a place to sleep in the shell of a former residential complex, the remnants of past lives around her as she laid her hands on the balcony’s railing, looking over the city. This sector had been lost decacycles ago in the war, yet it still felt like it was in the process of dying. It felt like a mistake to come here, but it was quiet, and it was a place she could easily escape if she needed to.

Then the sky roared as the shape of a seeker’s alt mode tore through it, the metal unfurling and switching into its proper place mid-flight, a mech now hovering in the air a few meters from Venway’s balcony. Pink eyes met her blue, a hand reaching out toward her.

“Going to invite me in?”

Venway sighed, almost in relief, taking the mech’s hand and stepping back as he landed on the balcony, the femme clearly surprised to see him here, of all places. “Starscream, do I have a tracker on me?” Her hands rested on her hips, her rotor-blades returning to an eased position, looking almost amused rather than annoyed. “I’m in the wastes, if you can find me, how hard would it be for more Cons?”

“I get the feeling I’m not welcome.” He mused, looking at the white femme, glancing around. “So this is what you consider cozy?”

“It’ll do. And it’s not that.” She rolled her optics, looking back out over the city. While it was a little concerning that Starscream had so easily found her out here, it was nice to have somebody else here. She and the seeker had a strange acquaintanceship with one another – neither had anything to gain from harming the other, so they had become what one could loosely define as “friends.” He’d pester her when he wasn’t busy licking Megatron’s boot, and she’d entertain him like he was some attention-hungry sparkling. Still, his comrades would likely not think so fondly of her, so she preferred their interactions infrequent and brief.

“Then what is it?” He reclined on the edge of a charging panel, a brow raised, his smile mischievous as ever. It was like a cyberfox crawled inside the chassis of a mech and started walking around; at least, that’s how it felt to Venway. “Is there another mech here you’re hiding from me?” He beamed teasingly, squeaking when she raised her hand only to lightly pat his faceplate.

“Shut up. You talk too much, Starscream.” Venway mumbled, smiling lightly, sitting beside him. As they sat, she glanced at him occasionally, noticing he was a lot closer this way than he’d ever been. She could hear the faintest sound of his internal machinery working, seeing his hand only an inch from her own. “Why do you keep bothering me?”

“You don’t shoot on sight.” He smirked.

“I should consider it.” She returned the jab, elbowing him lightly in the chestplate.  
“You wound me.” He turned to face her, hand resting idly on hers. Venway glanced at it, looking to Starscream as she could feel a light quiver in her spark.

There was one of the reasons she let him stick around her. For all her attempts to avoid it, Starscream had a way of making her spark quiver, something about the mech appealing to her. Maybe it was his looks, his feigned confidence, his piercing pink eyes, Venway didn’t know. She just knew she was alone in an abandoned city with a mech she felt the faintest of stirrings for, not that she would ever say it.

“You must want something.” She squinted at him, hand sliding out from under his.

“Everybody wants something, Venway.” His optics glinted with curiosity, looking at her hand before taking it calmly in his own. “I think I have some idea what you may want.” His grin grew again, silver teeth glinting in the low light.

“You think you know me so well?” She frowned, raising a brow, tensing as she felt her hand enveloped in his, her digits brushing along those of the seeker’s. “What do I want, then?”

He chuckled quietly, his other hand brushing along the side of her face plate before he brought her forward, their lips meeting. Venway’s optics shot wide open, pupils dilating. After a few seconds, he broke away, his optics all Ven could focus on, her spark almost feeling like it could go offline at any moment. “So, how far off am I?” He held in his laughter.

Venway growled and hit her free hand against his chestplate, Starscream finally letting loose, an enthused cackle coming from him, eyes closed in delight at her response. She narrowed her optics at him, pulling her hand from his and putting both on his shoulders, grumbling and pushing him back at the charging panel, making the larger seeker tense up as he looked at the medic now leering over him. It took a moment for their new position to sink in for her, Venway’s cylinders stalling as she looked over the Decepticon now beneath her. Slowly, an annoyed sigh escaped her, and she found herself leaning in for another kiss, making his eyes open wide themselves before going half-lidded, content with the turn of events.

Her hands slid down from his shoulders, sliding along his chest, her synthflesh tingling as she felt his own hands go to her back, running along the grooves of her armor and along one of her rotors. As she felt along his armor, she could feel the light vibrations of locks coming undone in his internal works, the plating starting to shift at his waist, Venway shivering when she felt something prod against her. She couldn’t look at it yet, her body trembling lightly from trepidation. She hadn’t any quips for this, any witty retort to hide her nervousness behind. Gulping, she looked down at Starscream’s groin, seeing his exposed probe, the rod of synthflesh curved lightly, the head the same silver as his faceplate while the shaft was the dark tone of his helmet.

“Enjoying the vie-hrrk!” Starscream winced when she hit him lightly in the side, slowly lowering herself to be more on level with the probe, eyes fixed on it like she was staring down the barrel of a gun. This was crazy, and deep down, she cursed that silver tongue of Starscream’s for getting her in this position, though she knew it was only a matter of time before this would have happened between them. The seeker looked down at her as her digits carefully wrapped around the thick shaft, flinching as she lightly squeezed it, rolling her thumb against the head.

“I’ll take that as a-”

Venway squeezed harder, making him whimper and tense up. “Don’t.”

“Sorry.” He shuddered, watching her ease up and start to move her hand slowly along his length, her eyes still watching it as she stroked him. This felt so peculiar, but she found a tension build under her armor while she worked him over, optics glinting with a powerful want. Slowly, her lips pressed to the head, giving it a brief, torturous kiss. If the most she could do to tease Starscream was torture his probe with her mouth, so be it, the femme giving it kisses from base to point, her glossa snaking out to drag along the underside of his length.

Starscream shifted and squeaked with every teasing kiss and lick, his hand running its fingers desperately along the red detailing of Venway’s helm. His cool demeanor, broken down by the services of a medic to his aching probe. It almost felt humiliating, but he bit her lip and groaned as she ran her glossa in circles around the tip of his probe, making her grin devilishly up at him. Feeling she’d put him through enough, she finally held his length at the base, kissing his tip and carefully wrapping her soft lips around it, a hand holding his waist and keeping him from bucking reflexively into her mouth.

Taking a moment to process the situation, Ven began to move her head on Starscream’s probe, glossa dragging along the underside as she bobbed against the first portion of it, feeling it hum in her mouth as energon coursed in its lower chambers, ready to be ejected. She gave a cruel chuckle at Starscream’s faint squirming, suckling teasingly but frequently, working him as best she could. Due to inexperience, she couldn’t hope to take the whole thing, but it was certainly exciting to feel what was inside. She felt her own groin’s plating begin to unlock and open, her port letting out a low heat, a drop of lubricant falling to the floor. As she sucked on his probe, one of her hands lowered to her warm entrance, pushing two of her own fingers in, pumping them slowly inside of her.

She kept a steady pace, head rising and falling along his probe, glossa flicking and teasing him with an inexperience that Starscream would mock if he weren’t presently the victim of their stimulation. As she fingered her port, more lubricant greeted her sleek fingers, coating the metal and letting it glide more seamlessly into her hole. This was never how she’d imagine this to be, but still, it felt like an incredible weight off her shoulders to be here with Starscream, much as she’d hate to say it to his face. He’d never shut up about it. Right now, however, the lack of words from the seeker had her spark fluttering. It was a rare occurrence, and she was savoring it.

As time went on, Starscream’s hips started to be more insistent with their want to buck into her mouth, his probe heating up as the lower chambers of his length began to open and let the energon flood deeper into it, filling it with more heat, the vibrating hum only growing. She figured he had about four chambers in his probe, and if he was at his second already, she should stop teasing him before he pumped energon down her throat. Pulling away, only a string of her own oral lubricant connected her lips with the tip of his probe, which hummed quietly as he squirmed, wanting more attention. “Oh hush, you.” She smirked, pulling her fingers from her port and gently straddling him on the panel, her port hovering above the head of his probe.

For a minute, possible an eternity, the two simply locked gazes, her hands on his chestplate for support, her own the only thing Starscream could look at other than her face or down at her entrance so teasingly close to taking him inside. He wasn’t sure what to expect, and neither was Venway. Their lips met again, the seeker not even thinking about how his probe had just occupied her mouth, one of his hands resting on her waist, the other cupping her faceplate. Slowly, she lowered herself, his probe brushing against the entrance of her port until it sunk in, going inch by inch until it hit her lock. He finally mustered his fox-like grin. “You haven’t even undone your master lock-” He gasped as the locked metal slid away, the rest of his length filling her up.

The two both cried out at the sudden rush of pleasure, their respective circuits jolting as their sparks began to synchronize. It was intense just like this, Venway unable to move her hips until finally she forced herself to rise up, his probe’s tip sliding back down toward her entrance. This speed was not what either expected this to be, but somehow, slowly and rhythmically rising and falling atop Starscream, Venway found this exactly the right pace to go. It felt amazing, just having him inside of her, no need for anything wild, at least not at the moment. She just rode him slowly, grinding her hips against his groin when he was fully plugged in, his vibrating probe giving her all the pleasure her fingers alone couldn’t.

Starscream’s hands began to move to her chestplate, running along the groove meeting the two pieces of armor, thumbs tracing around the curve of her bust. “Is this for show, or are they like this?” He mused, cupping the outline of her bust. Ven rolled her optics, shivering as he rubbed the softer synthflesh near them. “Mind opening it for me?” He raised a brow, his hips lightly rising to meet with her own, probe hot inside of her, a grin spread across his faceplate. Reluctantly, Venway nodded, the armor unlocking and sliding apart, adjusting to expose her breasts. They were youthful, though not huge, though Starscream didn’t seem to mind at all, his hands running along them eagerly, making her shiver as they lightly squeezed her mounds, bountiful with sensory nodes. With each caress and grope, Venway arched into his touch, riding his probe harder and harder, panting as she felt her spark surge with delight.

“Like putty in my hands..” Starscream smirked, tweaking her nipples in his fingers, making Venway quiver atop him, her turn to shudder and shake at hand as she ground her hips desperately into his groin, the room filled with the sound of grinding metal and heavy panting. She couldn’t even hit him for his snide remark, her hands firmly grasping his shoulders for support as she felt her port beginning to buzz around his probe, her core unable to handle much more of the stimulus. She could tell Starscream couldn’t take much more, either, his probe hot and vibrating inside of her in a way that her optics rolling up.

Starscream’s optics widened as Ven dug her fingers into his armor for stability, hips moving roughly atop the mech, slamming down harder and harder until she tensed up, closing her optics tight, lubricant gushing down his probe as she shuddered in bliss, mouth hanging open, nipples stiff against the mech’s fingers. He let go of her bust to caress her faceplate, easing her over as he took her place, now looming over her, her legs open and around his waist, his probe still buried in her. She gave him a slight nod as he readied himself.

The mech’s hips began to roll and buck his length into the femme laid down beneath him, his probe grinding into the soft walls of her port, his breathing shaky as he felt himself continuing to near the edge, optics closing as he leaned in, using their position on the panel to kiss her bust, his own glossa dragging against one of her nipples, warm and torturous to the sensitive nub. He worked his hips as rapidly as he could manage, pumping into her like an enthused machine, which he was, low moans escaping his lips between kisses to her soft mounds. Looking into her half-lidded optics, he smirked. “Going to beg for me to do it?”

Venway felt heat in her faceplate, looking away and huffing despite the gasps and broken moans every few thrusts won from her. “Never.

“Have it your way.” Starscream teased, kissing her neck as he kept pumping rapidly into her, his thrusts growing more desperate as he felt the final chamber of his probe about to fill. He rammed wildly into her before sliding out fully, laying his slick length across her abdomen, quivering as it twitched and opened the final chamber, now feeling his release just about to begin. The lowest chamber of his probe closed again, the plate beginning to use the flow of energon into the organ to forcefully empty it out, his head going back as warm energon sprayed out on the plating and soft synthflesh of Venway’s abs, his body tensing as he climaxed.

Panting heavily, he laid beside her, watching the ceiling, his spark wavering as he recovered from such an intense experience, his probe retreating back into his body, the plating locking itself up. In time, Venway’s did the same, concealing her soft breasts from him, as well as her port. As she glanced to the seeker now panting beside her, she flashed a taunting smile, brushing some of his energon off with an annoyed scoff. “This all you had?” She mumbled, scooting closer and, after a moment of debate, leaning her head on his shoulder as she tried to rest.

Starscream looked at the femme now pressed to him, the strange medic who baffled and irritated and intrigued him. After a minute of neither bot moving, his arm wrapped around her to keep her close. No more words were expressed that night between the two, for all that could be said were the words neither would ever willingly say aloud to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [DA](http://sambrawson.deviantart.com/) out for more stuff and info on ordering your own fanfic.


End file.
